Maleficium
Maleficium is the name of the Emitter Quirk used by Akari Kurami. It gives her the ability to create and have control over shadows and darkness although it may be undeveloped at the moment its potential seems to be very vast. Description Maleficium is a Quirk that uses Akari's body heat otherwise known as her "inner light" as fuel, which caused her body temperature to decrease every time she uses it. The dark energy, shadows, and darkness she creates can be used from a wide variety of purposes. The most common and basic of which is to plunge a small area like a room or house in utter darkness for stealth. Some examples of other applications include how Akari is also able to animate shadows, create complex shapes out of shadows or dark energy such as weapons or a rope to mind her opponents, use shadows or dark energy for defenses purposes such as materializing her own shadow to create a quick shield, or envelop herself in a dark aura and use it as a makeshift power suit. The wide variety of possible ways she can use her Quirk makes it a very versatile quirk. Further increasing its utility, Akari has a lot of control over her Quirk as to be expected of a prodigy. Her remarkable control over her element allows her to control darkness just as easily as she would move her hand, which means very little mental effort needs to be used for her Quirk. Mental energy that can be better spent by concentrating on the fight. On the other hand, this Quirk does have a lot of weakness. As stated before, her Quirk feeds on her body heat every time she uses it. Her body heat decreases by half a degree with every move and if she uses it too much it can become dangerous or even deadly. This means unless she has a reliable way to keep her body temperature up Akari will only be able to utilize a small fraction of her Quirk's current power. This single weakness forces Akari to use her Quirk sparingly and to only use it for the basic applications like plunging an area in darkness or very basic attacks or defenses. On top of this, the Quirk's second weakness is how her Quirk is not that powerful in terms of destructive power and currently underdeveloped as a whole. The fact that Akari usually can only use the Quirk a handful of times combined with its lack of power means that Akari has to always think carefully every time she uses her Quirk. It is a tactical Quirk more than anything else and to get anything done with it Akari must use it very wisely. Maleficium's third weakness is how like Dark Shadow it is very vulnerable to light, and fire and unlike Dark Shadow the power and effectiveness of her Quirk decreases the brighter it gets. In addition, her Quirk will use more of Akari's inner light in brighter areas than in darker areas. For example, in the afternoon it may take a whole degree away from Akari's body temperature while at night it may take none. Lastly, the Quirk is very draining and Akari can become mentally drained after only five minutes of using her Quirk. Moves *'Night Vision:' Night Vision is less of a move and more an ability. Thanks to her Quirk Akari is able to see in low lighting or total darkness. Her vision is even better in darkness than it is in fully lit areas, which is shown by how she can see a lot farther and track people moving at speeds that should be too fast to track. *'Nyx's Stigma:' Nyx's Stigma is a simplistic move that allows Akari to plunge the area in cold darkness. It allows her to render her opponent blind, vulnerable, and unaware of what Akari is doing. Unless their other senses are very acute it is usually hard for victims to anything, but stay motionless. This can understandably be very terrifying for some and some of her opponents have suffered from paranoia for weeks after. Akari usually uses the move to help change the tides of a battle or mess with her opponent's head and let fear set in and control their movements and inhibit their ability to think clear. Due to how the later is very similar to her fox-like nature some students believe this is her signature move. *'Demon Wave:' Akari cloaks the blade of her scythe in concentrated and cold darkness and swings it in a wide arc. Once swung, the darkness around her blade is projected forward as a thin wave. The wave of darkness is a projection her scythe's own sharpness and can cut through some metals. When it cuts through a living being the low temperature of the darkness is able to cover the wound in minor frostbites to slow down the healing progress even with those with regeneration abilities, albeit not as well. **'Flying Phantom:' Akari swings her blade in a wide arc to send a phantasmal creature made of darkness traveling forward toward her target. When it reaches the opponent it will unleash a small explosion of dark energy. The explosion of dark energy has enough concussive force to knock an opponent back a couple feet and slightly fracture some bones or bruise the area of contact, but not much else. *'Dark Aura:' Akari cloaks her body in a thick aura of hardened dark energy. The aura functions like a makeshift power suit and it will bolster her physical abilities by a margin as well as serve as a layer of protection. It may not be able to keep her completely unscathed from much, but it can reduce the damage of an attack to a small degree. Akari can control and mold the dark energy cloaking her to a degree. She can shape into large hands to lift things several times her size, shape it into wings for flight, focus it to her hand in order weaponize her hands and Akari to pierce her target with her hands, or multiple tendrils to attack with. Just like with any of her moves, light is the most effective countermeasure against Dark Aura. *'Demon Flame:' Demon Flame is a move that allows Akari to materilize darkness in the palm of her hand. The darkness flickers and moves to the wind like a flame would. It shouldn't be confused for fire however, and its effects are actually the exact opposite. While fire creates light, demon flame darkens the area and cools down anything it touches due to its lack of light. When used on living beings it cool them down to inflict minor frostbites or make the area of contact swell with the lack of heat to restrict their movement a bit. Akari can shape the darkness into a sphere for long range attacks or cloak or hand or scythe in it for close to mid range attacks. The darkness is not that powerful and the damage it can cause is usually very small and minor yet severe enough to make an opponent at least a bit concerned. Akari can also use Demon Flame for her other offensive moves like Flying Phantom to make the phantasmal be made out of the special darkness instead of normal darkness. Akari can summon the flame around a target that is within eight feet of her by staring intently at it. Trivia Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks